<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Other Side of the Coin by yerbstan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730387">Other Side of the Coin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerbstan/pseuds/yerbstan'>yerbstan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/F, F/M, I'm trying, Jewish Lily Evans Potter, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, OC, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Probably Infrequent Updates, Sapphic, Slow Burn, all 7 years?, and dumbledore, author is trying their best, hopefully, i hate Snape, snape slander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerbstan/pseuds/yerbstan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i do not know how to write this description but basically:</p><p>marauders era storyline from the POV of james potter's twin sister as she falls for lily evans and deals with the ins and outs of attending school</p><p>LOTS of inspo from the amazing All The Young Dudes by MsKingBean89 (please go read that if you haven't yet)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans/OC, Marlene McKinnon/OC, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!!! this is my first fic ever and honestly this has been sitting in my drafts for a while. it's SUPER unedited tho so let me know if stuff is wrong. hope u like it &lt;3 </p><p>also huge disclaimer: i do NOT support jkr she is a terf and that is nasty</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When James was three years old he made bubbles appear out of nowhere. His first sign of magic.</p><p>“It must be because he loves bubble baths so much!” they laughed to themselves.</p><p> It became a part of their family lore, a sweet anecdote about their golden son for them to tell at parties. </p><p>Julie didn’t show any signs until she was seven when she accidentally shattered all their china in a particularly bad fight with James (her parents obviously cleaned it up quickly enough but Julie carried that shame with her for weeks afterward). She knew in her heart there was nothing wrong with that, some kids don’t even show signs until their eleventh birthdays. Unfortunately, the message didn’t quite make it to her head and so from the ripe old age of three, Julie convinced herself she was the inferior twin. </p><p>There was plenty more evidence she used to build this idea up in her head until sometimes it was so overwhelming all she could do was sit in silence and think about their differences. </p><p>“At least I have Peter beat,” she mused to herself as she threw the final bits and bobs into her trunk. Peter Pettigrew, their next-door neighbor, worshipped James but Julie never really understood why James was willing to spend so much time with him. </p><p>She closed the lid of her trunk and sealed the clasp with a satisfying clink. Even from upstairs in her bedroom, she could hear Euphemia and Fleamont Potter singing along to Celestina Warbeck’s latest song: ‘You Charmed the Heart Right out of me’. </p><p>“They’re so cheesy,” Julie thought to herself as she dragged her trunk down the stairs, almost tripping over her untied shoes near the bottom. James suddenly appeared on her left with his trunk as well. </p><p>“Shall we go try to surprise them then?” he whispered, fidgeting with his new wand. </p><p>“ Don’t ask such silly questions, Jamie,” she replied, “Of course we should”.</p><p>Julie tugging him over to the entrance to their kitchen, both of them trying their very best to not make a sound. </p><p>“ARGHH,” they both screamed and ran into the room.</p><p>Euphemia laughed, “Nice try dears, but we heard Jules dragging her trunk down the stairs.”</p><p>Drat. How had she forgotten that? Julie and James made eye contact and burst out laughing, both flushed a little bit pink from the embarrassment of their failed prank. </p><p>Fleamont cleared his throat to get the family’s attention. </p><p>“James, Julie. I have a story to tell you”. </p><p>They made eye contact again and then both dropped into chairs at the little table they kept in their kitchen while Euphemia turned down the radio with a flick of her wand. </p><p>“When I was eleven, my dad sat me down to tell me a very similar story. And his dad before him, all the way in our family. It involves something very special, a gift for you two to share,” he quickly strode out of the room and returned with a wrapped package. </p><p>“Go on, open it up. It’s easier than explaining it anyways,” he encouraged.</p><p>James eagerly grabbed the package and pulled it towards the two of them, then grabbed one end of the string. Julie picked up the other, and they pulled simultaneously. Opening their joint gifts that way was a tradition that had started when they were four and had gotten into a fight over who would get to open their gift from Aunt Angie. </p><p>That gift had been little sets of matching quidditch robes, and looking back Julie had always thought it funny that it wasn’t a joint gift after all. This was not the case with this gift, as the wrapping paper fell off it revealed a silky and fluid-looking cloak. James pulled it out of the wrapping completely and stood up. Julie hurried to stand too, and James threw one side of the cloak around Julie’s shoulder. Julie looked down to see how it looked and shrieked so loud James thought his ear was at risk of falling off. But when he looked down too all he saw was the kitchen floor and emptiness where their bodies were supposed to be. </p><p>“Don’t worry dears, this is what is supposed to happen,” Euphemia hurriedly interjected. “Your father should have explained a bit more before just giving it to you,” she added, casting a lightly threatening look at Fleamont.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry all. I see now that was not one of my better choices,” but Fleamont had a sly smile attempting to break free as he tried desperately to subdue it. </p><p>“At any rate, now you know what you’re dealing with. An invisibility cloak! The best invisibility cloak around, as a matter of fact. Albus wanted me to leave it available for the Aurors, but I had so much fun using it at school,” here he paused to throw a wink in the direction of Euphemia, “that I convinced him to let me keep it. It does belong to the Potter family originally, but lord knows Dumbledore can be convincing sometimes.”</p><p>James was beaming as he asked, “So we’ll be allowed to bring it with us to Hogwarts then?”.</p><p>He cast a mischievous glance in Julie’s direction at Fleamont’s nod of assent. </p><p>Euphemia launched into a short speech about being careful and not causing too much trouble with it, but Julie tuned her out and just looked down at the place her arms should me. </p><p>She was still fiddling with it, moving her arms about to see if she could detect anything when Euphemia exclaimed, “ Look at the time! Oh my goodness. James, Julie go grab your trunks at once and meet me and your father by the door. </p><p>Julie and James dashed to the stairs where they had left their trunks, and then hauled them to the front door where they found their Dad holding their new owl, Archimedes, in this cage. Euphemia joined then, pulling a coat over her arms and they stepped onto the front porch. </p><p>With a crack, they apparated away from their tidy house in Godric’s Hollow to the bustling King’s Cross station. </p><p>...</p><p>Sitting next to James on the train, Julie was bouncing her knee up and down and trying to remain calm and focus on her mother’s last words before Julie had boarded the train. </p><p>She had pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered, “Be safe Acorn, write me every week.”</p><p>Euphemia was the only person allowed to call Julie by that nickname, born from an unfortunate mispronunciation incident when Julie and James were younger. However accidental it may have been, for Euphemia and Julie it stuck. </p><p>Julie took a deep breath and smoothed down her skirt again. She glanced up, seeing a new boy at the door of their train car. He barged right in, seeming unintimidated by the fact that this car was already occupied, and currently housed a very animated James Potter who was rattling on to Peter Pettigrew and Julie about how this was going to be the year Puddlemere United made their triumphant comeback. Peter was a rather watery-looking fellow, he always seemed a bit meek, and everything about him reflected that. Washed out dirty blonde hair, pale eyes but in a way that was entirely unremarkable. </p><p>“Alright then?” inquired the new boy.</p><p>“Cheers,” James replied easily, offering his hand for a shake. </p><p>This mysterious intruder shook it and went on to introduce himself as Sirius Orion Black. He had wavy dark hair that fell just beyond his ears as if he was trying to grow it out, and he carried himself with an unmistakable air of regality. James and Peter barely had the chance to offer their names before Sirius launched himself into the discussion about the upcoming Quidditch World Cup he had interrupted with his entrance. </p><p>Julie could tell by the glint in James’ eye and the hurt in Peter’s that Sirius was bound to become her twin’s new best friend. She was happy that James seemed to have found his person so soon, and yet she felt herself starting to feel crushed by her own worries again.</p><p>Yet again, her thoughts were interrupted by a boy entering their carriage, but this one was very different from the last. Dressed in clothes that all looked a size too big or too small, and like they had survived a year past when they should have; stood a skinny and slightly cranky-looking boy. </p><p>“All the other carriages were more full,” he offered as an explanation. </p><p>James grinned at him, already looking to make another friend, and helped him place his trunk above his seat. Sirius also appeared to be captivated by this new addition to their car and turned his attention to him too. James and Sirius began a process of interrogation that the newcomer reluctantly responded to. They learned his name, Remus Lupin; his age, the same as them; his parentage, his mum was a muggle and his dad is dead, where he’s from, he lives with his mum in Wales.</p><p>Julie began to feel more comfortable. She felt that she must be a good deal more interesting than Peter, and while maybe she couldn’t compete with James or Sirius, she could instinctively tell that she and Remus would get on well. Even if it would take some time to crack open his shell, as it were. </p><p>Finally, the age-old question that slinks from first-year carriage to carriage was raised by none other than Sirius Orion Black. </p><p>“So, what house do you think you’ll be in?” he asked, and Julie was able to detect a hint of unease, which she could already tell was uncharacteristic from this boy who so clearly oozed confidence. </p><p>James looked at Julie and replied, “Probably Gryffindor. That’s where I’d like to end up anyways. Long family history there,”. </p><p>Here Peter chimed in that he also wanted to be in Gryffindor, but before he got a chance to explain why Remus cut in. </p><p>“What are houses?” he inquired, sounding genuinely curious.</p><p>“Right,” thought Julie, “He wouldn’t know about houses or really much to do with Hogwarts at all if he was raised without magic,”. </p><p>Before she had a chance to ponder the subject more, Sirius began to explain the house system at Hogwarts in a way that was eerily similar to the explanation found in “Hogwarts: A History”. Julie sighed a little and realized she would probably have to get used to her thoughts getting cut off by Sirius, but then, she did quite like Sirius from what she knew of him thus far, so it really couldn’t be that bad. </p><p>Remus still looked a bit confused once Sirius had finished his summary of the house system, but he was given a reprieve from having to explain as Sirius shared what seemed to be his personal thoughts on the matter.</p><p>“Well all the Blacks in history have been Slytherins, so I guess there’s a fair chance I get that. It’s all in the “pure” blood you know,” he had paused for a moment to make sure everyone caught his air quotes around the word pure and then launched back into his speech.</p><p>“Only kidding. Anyways, I’d love to be sorted into Gryffindor, that’d give my mom a heart attack when she found out. She deserves it, the old hag. Julie, what about you? Hoping to continue the family tradition like old Jamie-boy, or break it like yours truly?”.</p><p>Julie swallowed, she knew she could only avoid this question for so long. She really did want to be placed in Gryffindor but was unable to believe she would qualify. She felt like the least brave person she knew. </p><p>“I guess I would like to stick with tradition,” she responded tentatively, “I’d really be fine anywhere though. As long as ‘anywhere’ does not mean Slytherin. I’m a bit too soft for them I’d imagine,”. </p><p>This drew a smile out of James and a laugh from Sirius, although that was a rather easy feat, he laughed at nearly anything they said. Before the attention could move back to Remus, there was a knock on their carriage door. </p><p>“Any sweets from the trolley dearies?”</p><p>James and Sirius both jostled to be first with Peter trailing behind them as they approached the Trolley Witch and began to buy her out of her stores of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans.</p><p>“Not hungry?” Julie asked Remus, who had remained seated.</p><p>“No money,” he shrugged.</p><p>Julie’s cheeks tinted pink from the embarrassment of not thinking of that, but she tried to brush it away saying, “ I’m sure James will share. He and Sirius have bought way too much for the two of them already,”.</p><p>Remus seemed a bit skeptical of the magical aspects of the treats when James and Sirius returned to their spots across from and next to Remus, respectively. The rest of the train passed in a blur of trading chocolate frog cards, Julie somehow got the rare Newt Scamander card, and Sirius tried to offer her 12 galleons for it but, of course, she didn’t agree, she could get way more for it in the Hogwarts trading crowds if she really wanted to. The group laughed and joked and ultimately began to feel a bit more at ease with each other. </p><p>Julie looked about her at the moving portraits and crowd of first years and she felt a bit dazed to realize she was already waiting outside the Great Hall, having made it off the train and inside the castle almost without noticing. </p><p>Professor McGonagall made her way to the doors in front of the mass of students and reminded them of the school’s expectations of good behavior from them. She then unlocked and opened the double doors with a flick of her wand, and creaking loudly, they swung open revealing the Great Hall to the students. </p><p>Julie finally began to look around her at the other students as they all made their way inside, and she noticed some of them looked a bit green around the edges, whereas others seemed totally at peace. Julie’s eyes were caught by a flash of red hair and she saw the girl attached to that hair frantically whispering to a sallow-looking boy next to the redhead. Before Julie got a chance to continue staring at this encounter, the first name was called. </p><p>“Antwork, Eban. Come along dear,” Professor McGonagall encouraged. </p><p>A tiny boy who barely looked old enough to be there slipped to the front of the crowd and nervously made his way to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting. </p><p>The Sorting Hat barely touched Eban’s head before bellowing, “HUFFLEPUFF”. </p><p>The skinny boy looked happy enough and was quick to scurry over to the Hufflepuff table, which was cheering for their first first-year. </p><p>Julie paid strict attention to the whole of the sorting ceremony, anxious to see where all her peers would end up. Sirius Black ended up in Gryffindor, with a few boos from the Slytherin table at the announcement. She noticed that the redhead from before was also put in Gryffindor, but that her friend didn’t seem too happy about it. He seemed like the type who was never really happy about anything. Remus Lupin was also sorted into Gryffindor. He had seemed very intrigued by the sorting process and yet appeared to be a bit embarrassed when it came to his own turn. Nevertheless, he sat down near Sirius at the long Gryffindor table. </p><p>When it came to Peter Pettigrew’s turn, Julie was beginning to feel quite anxious. James had moved to her side and he moved closer to her so that their shoulders were touching. He had always been so good at spotting her worrying and trying to help her keep calm, and indeed his shoulder did have a steadying effect on Julie. The Potter Twins watched in silent anticipation as Peter shuffled his way over to the sorting hat, twisting his hands like he was about to pull his own fingers off. </p><p>He sat down, McGonagall placed the shabby old hat on his head and... Nothing. All the other sortings had been quick, almost instantaneously. Sirius’ had taken a bit longer but Julie began to feel a sort of horror overtake her as a minute passed, then another, then yet another. </p><p>Finally, after six minutes, the hat cried out, “Gryffindor!”.</p><p>James cheered next to her, and Julie clapped if a little half-heartedly as they watched Peter go join Sirius, Remus, and the redhead girl sitting near them. </p><p>“Potter, James,” called Professor McGonagall in a clear voice.</p><p>James squeezed Julie's shoulder, then strode away towards the stool. Julie figured she was probably the only person in the giant room who could see James’s true nervousness through his classic stoicism. </p><p>It was a joke that all the Potter men had faces of stone, and all the women were expressive enough for the both of them. Julie thought this joke was a bit worn down, especially as James and her father were both quicker to smile than Julie or her mom. </p><p>But James was able to keep his face perfectly still when he wanted to, and this was one of these times. The only indication of his anxiety was his fingernail pressing into the pad of his thumb, a tic that most would not be able to notice. </p><p>Obviously, there was nothing to be concerned about, because the hat almost seemed to yell out, “GRYFFINDOR”, before it made contact with James’s head. </p><p>He leapt up, grinning as though he had just won the Triwizard Tournament, and bounded over to the Gryffindor Table. He sat down next to Sirius, who slapped him on the back good-naturedly. </p><p>“Potter, Julie”, Professor McGonagall’s voice cut through the chatter once more. </p><p>Julie frantically looked to James, who pushed his glasses up on his nose and gave her a thumbs up from his spot at the Gryffindor table. She focused on keeping her steps steady as she made her way to the stool where the Sorting Hat was waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she sat down, and Professor McGonagall placed the hat lightly upon her head. </p><p>Julie was counting the seconds, but she only got to six before the Hat bellowed out, “GRYFFINDOR”. </p><p>Her eyes popped open in shock, but McGonagall had already removed the hat and ushered her in the direction of the Gryffindor table. Julie hurriedly made her way to the Gryffindor table and dazedly sat next to the redhead girl she had noticed from before.</p><p>“What did McGonagall say her name was again? Oh yes, Lily Evans. Quite a pretty name,” Julie thought to herself until Gryffindor table burst out into cheers again as yet another first year was sent in their direction.</p><p>After a few more students, the Sorting Ceremony came to a close. Professor Dumbledore, who they learned was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, gave a brief speech before indicating they begin eating. </p><p>Of course, Julie and James had heard all about the way the food magically appears on the table from their parents. In the weeks leading up to their departure, they had spent hour upon hour pestering their parents for information about what was soon to be their home. But several students seemed very taken aback by the new development of food appearing on the table, including Remus and Lily. Remus visibly shook himself and then began to load up a large plate of every food he could get his hands on. </p><p>Lily took a deep breath and then turned to Julie with a bright smile and an extended hand. </p><p>“Hi, there! I’m Lily Evans. It’s so nice to meet you. Do you suppose we’ll be dormmates?”. </p><p>Julie quickly responded, “I’m Julie Potter,” here she chanced a look up and down the table, “I hope we will be dormmates, and there don’t look to be a good deal of other first-year girls,”. </p><p>Lily beamed and then began to add things to her own plate, occasionally asking Julie questions about life, Hogwarts, the food, anything really. </p><p>Julie learned that Lily was a muggle-born. She was very excited to be in Gryffindor, from her research it had seemed the best house. Her friend from before, Severus, was her neighbor and her best friend apparently, although he had seemed a bit too overjoyed to be placed in Slytherin house in Julie’s opinion. She learned that Lily hated mashed potatoes, and loved treacle tart. They giggled together and were overall having a delightful time when a prefect called out for attention. </p><p>He introduced himself as Frank Longbottom and said he was going to lead all the first years to the Gryffindor common room and teach them how to get in. </p><p>...</p><p>That night, snug in her new four-poster bed, Julie felt the exhaustion of a day filled with both excitement and anxiety. </p><p>“At least her roommates were nice,” she thought sleepily to herself. </p><p>Marlene Mckinnon, with her wild blond hair, had given a very impressive impression of Professor McGonagall that had calmed down Mary Macdonald from the verge of tears. Marlene was a pureblood, and Mary was a muggleborn, and while the two girls couldn’t seem more different, they already had the air of best friends. Julie would learn that Mary was louder and brasher than Marlene, but that Marlene could come up with very witty retorts when she really wanted to. </p><p>The girls had all confided in each other that they were a bit nervous for the year, and that simple act had relaxed them all. But now Julie could feel herself drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading!!!! hopefully i will be able to post more updates soon &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Year 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey lol so i just kinda wanted to breeze thru first year since i want to eventually get to all seven years, so here this is! it's short but i think it's also sweet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julie slowly blinked her eyes open, and for a moment her heart seized with fear before she remembered she was in her dorm and there was nothing to be afraid of. Outside of the castle, the sun was barely beginning to blink up into the sky. Julie slowly got up and tried to change into her quidditch robes as quietly as possible, before sneaking out of her dorm and tiptoeing down into the common room. She waited for five minutes alone in the big airy room, and she was starting to get worried he wasn’t planning on continuing their tradition when James came flying down the stairs holding his broom tightly in his right hand. </p><p>“Lovely morning for a bit of quidditch,” he offered with a grin. </p><p>“I could fancy a lap around the pitch,” Julie replied, with a huge smile overtaking her face.</p><p>Together they set out through the silent castle and made their way towards the quidditch pitch. Julie had always been inclined to wake up early, and when they were both five, James had decided he would start waking up early too, and then they could play together. From then on, they had a routine of getting up early to go flying or run quidditch drills. </p><p>James had always been better. A true prodigy. This had affected Julie for quite a bit of time until she discovered how much she preferred the position of Seeker to Chaser, which was James’ favorite. Unluckily, there was no need for a seeker in 3-person games (the type she, James, and Peter were inclined to play), so her skills were rustier than she’d have liked. No matter, first years weren’t allowed on the team, so she had a year to improve. </p><p>“Oi James I almost forgot to tell you, guess who one of my roommates is?”.</p><p>“Er- do you want me to actually guess?”.</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll just tell you: Marlene Mckinnon!”.</p><p>“.. But, she’s not?”.</p><p>“She is!”. </p><p>“Danny Mckinnon’s little sister is in your dorm? Star beater of the Chudley Cannons Daniel William Mckinnon, his little sister is in your dorm? And you’ll be... In the same room? Friends even? Could get an invitation home for Christmas?”.</p><p>“ Oh bugger off James you know Mum would never let me miss Christmas. But she would let me invite friends over for the party! Only if you promise you won’t embarrass me.”</p><p>James nodded earnestly, and pushed his glasses up from where they had slipped down on his nose, “I promise, no I solemnly swear I will not embarrass you when I get to me Danny “Dopplebeater Defence” Mckinnon,”. </p><p>Julie shoved him but she was laughing as they, at last, arrived at the Quidditch Pitch and pushed off to take a few starting laps. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>By the time Julie had made it back to her dorm room, she found all her roommates had already departed for breakfast. </p><p>“Drat, they would need to be faster next time,”.</p><p> She hurriedly pulled on her new robes and sprinted down to the Great Hall, pausing for a moment outside the doors to catch her breath, then strolling into the room glancing about for where her new dormmates were sitting. When she spotted them she quickly made her way over and sat down in the empty seat next to Lily. </p><p>“Where were you off to so early this morning? I mean goodness, it’s only the first day,” inquired Lily as Julie began to fill her plate with toast and spread butter onto each piece.</p><p>“Quidditch pitch with James,” Julie mumbled through her mouthful of breakfast. </p><p>Lily gaped at her, “But you left at 5 in the morning! I checked the clock!”.</p><p>“Did I wake you up?” Julie blushed, “I’m really sorry I tried to be as quiet as I could be,”.</p><p>Lily brushed her hand through the air as if to demonstrate brushing the issue away, and for a moment Julie was captivated by how delicate her pale hands looked in the air before she remembered she was meant to be paying attention. </p><p>“But do you always get up that early?” Lily still seemed shocked.</p><p>Julie looked at Marlene who shrugged and at Mary who looked barely awake and was holding her mug of tea as if it was the only thing keeping her in her chair. </p><p>“I mean, I suppose I do wake up rather early,” Julie shrugged, mirroring Marlene’s motion from before. </p><p>That concession seemed to satisfy Lily and the conversation quickly changed to discussing the day’s schedule, what classes they were excited for, and whatnot. </p><p>…</p><p>After a week, everyone began to fall into a comfortable pattern. Lily got used to sleeping through Julie’s early morning quidditch escapades. All the first years became accustomed to life at Hogwarts. Julie discovered her favorite classes, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. </p><p>Charms was taught by Professor Flitwick who was always cheery and who had greeted each student individually on the first day. The only other Gryffindor Julie had known in that class was Remus so she sat next to him on the first day. Professor Flitwick’s first lesson was to teach the class the levitating spell, Wingardium Leviosa. Remus figured it out on his third try, and Julie on her fourth. </p><p>The Defence Against the Dark Arts class was taught by Professor Rosewood, another very bright soul. She was missing her left pinky, and she had loads of stories from her days as an Auror that she used to help teach the class. Professor Rosewood seemed to be in her 30s, and she had an abundance of stories from her days in the field as an Auror, the magical law enforcement. Julie was very jealous of the way her curls fell about her face and had spent several hours in the bathroom trying to rearrange her own stick straight hair so it could look more like Professor Rosewood’s. She had also tucked in her pinky and pretended it was she who had lost the pinky for a bit before she felt too silly. </p><p>About three weeks into the school year came Julie’s first experience with Rosh Hashanah. Julie had learned that Lily was Jewish during their first couple of days when all four girls had been getting to know each other. Julie had caught Lily crying in the Second Floor girls bathroom, the one where Moaning Myrtle usually stayed. Lily had told her that she was just upset she wouldn’t be able to spend the holiday with her family and that she missed her synagogue back home. </p><p>“Well, the Prewett family is Jewish, and they stay at Hogwarts. Maybe you can celebrate with them?” Julie offered. </p><p>Together the girls went to find Molly Prewett, who told them that there’s a group of Jewish students who all celebrate together, and that of course Lily was welcome to join, and in fact, anyone could come as long as they were respectful. </p><p>Professor Sprout, the Herbology Professor, led all the students in a religious service and Lily taught Julie, Mary, and Marlene how to say “Shanah Tovah”. </p><p> </p><p>About two months into their time at Hogwarts came Sirius Black’s twelfth birthday party. Sirius and James had predictably become inseparable in those two months. Remus still seemed a bit unsure about this whole “school” thing, but he also seemed to be settling into his life from what James told her and what she saw of him in classes. Peter seemed a bit disappointed that Hogwarts wasn’t just him and James against the world, and every time Julie saw him he was trailing slightly behind the pair of them. </p><p>James was somehow able to procure an assortment of muggle gags. The whoopee cushion in particular was a riot among the purebloods. The whole night it was passed around, and everyone sat on it at least once. Excluding Remus, who somehow managed to avoid it by sheer will. When Julie tried to ask James when and where he had gotten all this stuff he was extremely cryptic, and eventually, she gave up. </p><p>“We turned the three silver wands and then rode the box”. </p><p>There was no decoding what that meant. </p><p>In January came Lily’s birthday, but the girls decided not to do anything as big as for Sirius’ and simply brought Lily a cake to eat outside by the lake. Lily found this to be very sweet as she told them repeatedly, but she and Severus had promised to spend their birthdays together while at Hogwarts so although she apologized she did have to leave them.</p><p>Julie had noticed that while she, Marlene, and Mary grew closer, Lily remained a little bit separate, and stuck with her friend from the first day. The more time passed, the less Julie liked him. Snape was a bully, and he spent all his time apart from Lily sucking up to the older and meaner Slytherins. Plus, it was so obvious he had a crush on Lily. Julie thought if he was going to do that he should at least be more subtle about it. </p><p>Julie and James religiously attended every Quidditch game that year and continued their morning practices daily. They both planned to try out for the team next year, and as it turned out, so did Marlene and Sirius. Lily, Mary, and Remus could not understand what the fuss was about Quidditch, but they still went to all the games that included Gryffindor. </p><p>The more time they spent at Hogwarts, the more comfortable Julie felt. She knew that wasn’t a groundbreaking observation, but she finally felt like she had a life that wasn’t as tied to James’. Obviously, she loved her brother and would die for him and all that, but it was quite nice to be better than him at stuff for once. And Julie was excelling already in her two favorite classes. James’ strengths really lay in Transfiguration. </p><p>When Julie’s birthday rolled around in March, her parents sent her and James bags and bags of sweets. Lily, Mary, and Marlene all got her a cake they shared by the Great Lake. And they each wrote her a card, which Julie found to be quite sweet. That night when everyone in her dorm had fallen asleep, she slipped down the common room. James was already waiting for her, invisibility cloak in his arms. </p><p>James had really used the cloak much more than her that year. He and the rest of his friends, the Marauders was what they called themselves, had made a name for themselves as pranksters. Lily found it very immature, but Julie personally thought most of it was hilarious. Mary had a huge crush on Sirius, and so she was bound to agree. Marlene had agreed with Julie earlier in the year when Julie and Lily had gotten into a little fight about it, but other than that she didn’t seem to have any strong feelings on the matter. </p><p>This time, however, the Potter twins slipped under the cloak together. They made their way up to the window near the entrance to the owlery that they knew led to a little balcony and then they sat down together, legs dangling off the edge. Both of them had always been just a little bit too comfortable with heights, the perils of growing up on broomsticks. </p><p>“Get anything good?” asked James with a cheeky grin. </p><p>“The girls all got me cards and a cake. It was quite nice. Sirius actually gave me something too, he said it’s called a yoyo? Andromeda sent it to him apparently but he wasn’t interested”. She shrugged. </p><p>James roared with laughter at that. </p><p>“I hadn’t known he’d planned to give you that! And all I got from him was this weird game called an Etch a Sketch, the bastard,”. </p><p>“Ah, well. The life of a pureblood on his birthday is indeed a challenging one,” Julie deadpanned.</p><p>James guffawed again, he had always been much freer in his laughter than Julie. The pair of them settled in to rehash their days, their weeks, their months; as the crescent moon slowly moved across the sky. </p><p>When the end of the year rolled around a couple of months after, Julie was feeling quite sad to be leaving Hogwarts. </p><p>“Cheer up love! Gryffindor won House Cup, and we’ll all write this summer. What’s a few months anyway?”. </p><p>Julie smiled gratefully at Mary. No matter how loud and brash she could seem, she really was very perceptive and caring when it came to other people. Lily leaned her head onto Julie’s shoulder, and after a moment of hesitation, Marlene reached her hand across the table to rest on top of Julie’s. </p><p>“You’re right,” Julie cracked a grin, “As usual,”. </p><p>Mary mock-gasped, “You mean as always,”. </p><p>Lily giggled at this, and Marlene smiled around the table at them. Julie let her head rest on top of Lily’s and moved so that she was holding Marlene’s hand back, instead of just being captured by it. She closed her eyes and tried to memorize the feeling of that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully you are liking this so far!!!! pls leave me comments if u are</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. summer 1971</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>quick chapter but im posting two as a present &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear Julie,</p>
<p>Tuney is being so horrid. I asked her if she wanted to hang out with Sev and me, because I can tell she does, and she ripped up her picture of us that had been newly printed. A muggle picture of course, so we can get another copy, but the feeling is still there. <br/>But at least Sev and I have been having fun this summer. How about you? Are you having a good time? I know he’s your twin, but James can be a right prick sometimes. Don’t let him drag you down. I’ve got to run, but write me soon!</p>
<p>Lots of love, <br/>Lily</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of Lily’s letters were like that. Short stories of her current squabble with Petunia, mind you almost all of them were initiated by “Tuney” as it were; her latest escapades with Snape, which Julie hadn’t the least bit of interest in; and a couple quick barbs at James. Lily and James had developed a bit of a rift, as Lily was a stickler for the rules, and James was often sticking it to the rules. </p>
<p>Julie was a bit hurt by this sustained disagreement between the two of them, but all of Lily’s letters came in the mail smelling a bit of her, and it was so comforting that Julie kept them all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dearest Julie, </p>
<p>I assume you’ve heard that I’ll be coming round the week from next. I have an excellent idea for a way to prank James, but it requires a co-conspirator. You’d better be in, it’s bloody brilliant. You’ll need to get a small plant and a bit of raw meat ready for when I arrive and we can assemble it. You might also want to get an umbrella. My sweet mother is calling now, so I’d better go deal with whatever Mumsie and Popsie have planned for me this time. </p>
<p>Can’t wait for our prank,<br/>Sirius Orion Black</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius’s letters always came with a discussion of James and sprinkled in news of his household. Julie had learned early on from James that Sirius’s homelife was rather rough, and he generally only brought it up as humor. She didn’t push it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dear Julie, </p>
<p>I miss you buckets love! It does feel like it’s been ages. It’s quite nice to be back with my family, Hogwarts is always a bit too quiet for me. I’ve gotten a bunch of new clothes too, I’ll bring as many as I can fit in my trunk and we can share what fits the both of us. I’ve got to go, Mama says one of the babies needs looking after!</p>
<p>Much love,<br/>Mary</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mary’s letters all carried small stories about her extensive family and lots of love for Julie. They always left her feeling quite happy with life, for what could truly be so bad if Mary Macdonald loved you?</p>
<p>Marlene only sent her a handful of letters, but they were all deeply interesting. Filled with stories about Danny and all the quidditch games she was attending, book recommendations, her opinions on the newest Celestina Warbeck song. More talk of magic than in Lily’s or Mary’s letters. Julie supposed this made sense, Mary and Lily both went home to the muggle world, whereas she and Marlene stayed in the Magical community all the time. </p>
<p>Before she knew it, summer had slipped away and she was once again standing inside King’s Cross station, staring at the divide between platforms 9 and 10. With all her might she ran at the division, and as soon as she crossed through she could hear the train horn blow. She was on her way back to Hogwarts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments make my day and also thank u to all of u for reading &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. year 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yayyy year 2 lets go</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know if i've made any mistakes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily, Marlene, Mary, and Julie had spent the train ride rehashing their summers. Marlene and Julie had gotten Lily and Mary up to speed on the goings-on in the Wizarding World, and in return, Mary and Lily had told them what music was popular, what style, which boys. </p>
<p>Boys seemed to have become more interesting this year. Both Mary and Lily had lots to say about the muggle celebrities. Michael Caine, Malcolm McDowell, Sean Connery, even Clint Eastwood from America. </p>
<p>Julie hadn’t seen most of them before of course, the Muggle and Magical worlds remained very separate. But she couldn’t help feeling a bit fed up with all the boy talk. Luckily, Marlene wasn’t that interested in it either. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about the Quidditch tryouts this year. </p>
<p>They were all settled at the Gryffindor table together giggling when McGonagall entered the Great Hall holding the Sorting Hat and the stool it rests upon. A hush fell over the room. The girls all watched as the first years were sorted, cheering with the rest of the table when one was chosen for Gryffindor. Julie felt incredibly happy sitting there with her friends and her house. It was quite nice to be able to welcome the younger children. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first morning back at Hogwarts saw Julie and James expand their morning quidditch practises. Marlene, Sirius, and Peter all joined them so they could train in anticipation of tryouts. Peter wasn’t actually going to try out, he mostly played Keeper, and that spot was already taken on the Gryffindor team, but he had decided to tag along to their morning practices. </p>
<p>James was trying out to be a Chaser, and honestly, he was a shoo-in. He was obnoxiously good at Quidditch. Marls and Sirius both wanted to be beaters, and Julie was hoping to get the position of Seeker. After all, she didn’t have glasses like James, and that obviously made her the twin with better eyesight. That was not the real reason she wanted to be Seeker, but it had made Marlene laugh when Julie relayed it to her, so she thought it must be an entertaining idea at least. </p>
<p>The real and honest reason was that the times Julie felt the most focused and clear-minded were when she was on a broom, and she had always had a knack for locating the Snitch and executing the fast technical moves necessary to retrieve it. And “Gryffindor Seeker: Julie Potter” sounded fantastic. That was just an indisputable fact. </p>
<p>The quidditch tryouts were set for October 10-12, and the weeks crawled by at a snail’s pace. Julie noticed that Mary and Marlene seemed to be getting closer just the two of them. She loved both of them, but she had noticed that something was different in the way that Marlene treated them, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Lily was still friends with “Snivellus” as James and the other Marauders had taken to calling him. Julie honestly found it quite funny, but Lily was very upset when she had learned about it. She had shut herself in her bed and cried for hours. </p>
<p>Finally, October rolled around. All of them would have to try out on different days (except Marlene and Sirius), with the order of tryouts going Chasers, Beaters, Seeker. James had taken to running his hand through his hair and as October 10th grew closer he began to do it an alarming amount. Sirius had seemed unaffected until Julie had seen how he had bitten his fingernails down when he passed her the toast at breakfast one morning. Marlene had been quizzing them on various Quidditch moves spontaneously to test them. Julie’s anxiety manifested itself in her waking up at even earlier hours and going to bed quite late. She drank an overwhelming amount of tea in that span of weeks. </p>
<p>After Chaser tryouts had ended, everyone except Lily (who wasn’t even in attendance), swarmed down to ask James about it. They had all been sitting in the stands, but it wasn’t the same as actually trying out. He said it had been quite fun and nothing to worry about, which only made Julie feel queasy. </p>
<p>The next day Sirius and Marlene went, and they both did a smashing job. Literally.  </p>
<p>Sirius immediately announced that, “Even if I don’t make the team, I’m glad these bloody early morning practises can finally end,”. </p>
<p>James was quick to disagree saying they will be even more necessary if he makes the team, and that he and Julie have been doing them since way before they were even eligible to try out, and honestly Sirius you’re just so dramatic. I do love you though you smelly bastard, and you did marvelously today. </p>
<p>Then they embraced. </p>
<p>Julie didn’t really understand their connection. But she turned to Marlene and congratulated her. </p>
<p>“You really were amazing out there Marls. Very intimidating. You would make Danny proud! And the other team scared,”. </p>
<p>Marlene’s cheeks looked like they glowed a darker pink at the compliment, but Julie dismissed it, after all, Marlene had just played an hour of Quidditch, she was bound to be a bit flushed. </p>
<p>Now the only tryout that remained was Julie’s. </p>
<p>The morning of the fateful tryout Julie awoke fully alert at 3:12 AM. Finding herself unable to fall back to sleep, she quickly changed into her quidditch robes and slunk down the stairs to the common room. To her surprise, she wasn’t the only one down there. Remus was sitting in one of the comfy chairs by the embers of a fire with his history textbook in his lap. </p>
<p>He looked directly at her as she entered, and Julie had the unsettling feeling that he had sensed her coming. </p>
<p>She tried to shake it off, saying, “Hiya Remus! Early morning study for you?”. </p>
<p>Remus blushed, then appeared to grow angry that he couldn’t control his blush, and he gruffly replied, “Yes, it’s the quietest place in the castle. No one is supposed to be up now anyways,”. </p>
<p>Julie laughed a bit but tried to hold it in. James had already told her about how Remus could get sometimes, especially about schoolwork. </p>
<p>“I won’t bother you! Might even have a little kip. I just couldn’t stay in bed,”.</p>
<p>“....Alright,”. </p>
<p>“Cheers then!”.</p>
<p>Julie settled herself into one of the armchairs nearby to Remus’s without getting too close. As she sat down she noticed someone had left their copy of the latest Quidditch Weekly, so she picked it up and began to flip through. Remus remained tense for a while, but eventually, when he decided that Julie really wasn’t paying him any attention, he went back to his own reading. </p>
<p>When it hit 6:30, a couple of other early risers began to file down the stairs, and the sounds of them passing through stirred Julie from where she had in fact fallen back asleep. No matter, the more sleep the better! </p>
<p>She decided it would be best to eat breakfast now. That way I’ll be less likely to puke it up on the field. So down the winding staircases she headed, and right into the Great Hall where she sat down at the sparsely populated Gryffindor table. She grabbed a piece of toast and slowly munched at it, all the while staring at the ceiling. It was shaping up to be a lovely day, cloudy in the way where there is no sun to get into your eyes, but not rain or fog to lower visibility. As James would say-</p>
<p>“It’s bloody perfect Quidditch weather today!”. </p>
<p>Julie startled, that had sounded real, and turning her head she saw James walking towards her with Sirius and Marlene in tow. </p>
<p>Marlene cracked a smile, “What? You woke up with us every morning and you thought we’d leave you alone?”. </p>
<p>“Miss Potter, Mr. Potter. I will kill you both for this. But later. For now I require tea,”. </p>
<p>“Did you all hear that? The Marvelous Messr Sirius Orion Bibbidy Bobbedy Black requires tea! We must all assist him at whatever cost,” Julie teased as she pulled Marlene in for a side hug. </p>
<p>Marlene left her head resting on Julie’s shoulder, and it felt nice. </p>
<p>The group chatted for a bit about other stuff until James couldn’t take it any longer and asked how she was feeling about the tryouts. </p>
<p>“Well it is perfect weather. And we have been practising quite a bit-”.</p>
<p>“You’re bloody right we have! And I know you’re going to do a killer job out there today,”.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Jamie,” Julie smiled across the table at him. </p>
<p>“Pfft, who else is even trying out? Little Victor Clocks? And Harold Leveret? He’s puny! A fourth year and he’s smaller than you!”. </p>
<p>“Sirius, it is good to be small when you’re a seeker,” Marlene said, sounding half fond half exasperated, “But you’re right, Julie is going to blow those bastards out of the water”. She lifted her head to smile softly at Julie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie was panting and muddy, standing in a line with Victor and Harold, as well as a few others who had shown up to try out. Acacia Johnson, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was saying that she would post the team roster that afternoon with the official results and Julie felt like she was going to throw up. </p>
<p>As soon as Acacia had left the field, all of Julie’s friends seemed to materialize in her place. They were all cheering and James pulled her into a hug, with Sirius piling on top. Marlene just grinned at her over Sirius’s shoulder, her cheeks tinted a bit pink, although she hadn’t been playing Quidditch at all. </p>
<p>“That was brilliant Julie! Well, I think so. I do like Quidditch but the rules are still confusing,” Lily piped up from where she was standing with Mary and Remus.</p>
<p>“Thank you Lily!”, she tried to grin, but her face felt like it was stretching oddly. “And thank you all for coming to watch, that was very.. sweet”.  </p>
<p>“All my idea too,” James said, puffing up his chest a bit. </p>
<p>Oh right, Julie had forgotten that James had started acting ridiculous around girls. </p>
<p>Sirius shoved James a bit and they both laughed, then turned to leave the pitch with Peter and Remus both trailing behind them. </p>
<p>Lily and Mary both began making their way off the pitch too, and they called out for Marlene to join them, but she linked her arm through Julie’s and said they could all meet up in a bit. </p>
<p>Marlene began to casually walk them in the direction of the changing rooms, and when she felt there was enough distance between everyone she asked, “Are you okay?”. </p>
<p>Julie hesitated. The only person who knew about her issues with insecurity and anxiety were James and her parents. Could she trust Marlene? </p>
<p>Julie looked over at the blonde girl and saw only concern in her blue eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s- hard for me to be confident. Harder than for most people I guess. I usually feel good playing Quidditch but today… not so much. And it’s really nice that you all came out to watch me try out, but the other people were really good too. If I don’t make the team it’s like I’ve wasted your time, and disappointed all of you. And then what happens if I’m the only one who doesn’t make the team. I mean James is just incredible. Everyone knows that. And you and Sirius were both amazing too. Compared to all of you I’m just- I’m just-”. </p>
<p>Marlene, to her credit, let Julie ramble for a while, but she cut in here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I kind of know how you feel. I mean my brother is a professional quidditch player. I’m just a 12-year-old girl trying out for the school team. It feels so insignificant. But it’s not! It’s life. And you, you are incredible. You’re so smart and funny. You’re an amazing seeker. And… you’re very pretty”. Marlene blushed furiously. </p>
<p>“Most of all, you’re you. Not James! He’s great, but he’s not my best friend. You are,”. </p>
<p>Julie felt like she was on the verge of tears now. </p>
<p>She stopped and threw her arms around Marlene, who had not been expecting that. The motion sent them both tumbling to the ground, which sent Julie into a giggling fit, Marlene close behind her. Once they calmed down, they got up and made their way over to the changing room, chatting much more casually now. But Julie would not forget Marlene’s compassion and understanding. </p>
<p>The boys and girls were all sitting together at the Gryffindor table that night for dinner and they all saw when Acacia Johnson tacked the list to the bulletin outside of the Great Hall before entering to take her own spot at the table. </p>
<p>Eight wide eyes looked around the table, a touch of anxiety now visible in all of them. </p>
<p>“Go on then,” Mary intoned, “Don’t just sit here looking scared. Go and check the list”. </p>
<p>Marlene chuckled nervously and they all rose together to make their way to the bulletin. Several other members of the Gryffindor table had also gotten up to check the results, and they all joined into a small, silent mob.</p>
<p>Finally, they arrived at the bulletin. Julie’s heart was pounding furiously in her ears, and she wondered if the others were also feeling this way. Marlene’s hand slipped into hers, and then James grabbed her other hand. Together they all stepped forward to read the list. </p>
<p>James had obviously gotten the chaser spot. There had only been one available beat position, and Julie saw that Marlene’s name was written in neat letters on the paper. So Sirius hadn’t made the team. Julie squeezed Marlene’s hand and looked down the paper a bit further to see whose name was written next to the Seeker block. A bit further down and, Victor Clocks was the name written in that same clear handwriting. The sixth year had performed incredibly in his tryout, it wasn’t like he didn’t deserve the spot. </p>
<p>But Julie felt her heart sinking. How had she allowed herself to get her hopes up? She should have known she wouldn’t make it. James was the star. The golden boy, the better quidditch player, the better son, the better person, the better twin. </p>
<p>Sirius scoffed and turned away from the Great Hall and towards the staircases that led to Gryffindor Tower. James squeezed Julie’s hand and then let go. He called out a quick congratulations to Marlene and then jogged after Sirius, shouting out for him. </p>
<p>Marlene. Julie was snapped out of her disappointment and she turned to Marlene with the biggest smile she could muster. </p>
<p>“Congratulations! You were amazing in tryouts Marls. You’re going to be the best beater Gryffindor has even seen”. </p>
<p>Marlene looked at her, and Julie could tell she was trying to tamp down her own excitement out of respect for Julie’s feelings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should have made the team. Not Victor. It won’t be the same without you.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can try out again in two years! By then James will probably be running the whole thing and if he doesn’t choose me, I’ll just tell Mum and Dad”. </p>
<p>Marlene laughed, but she clearly still felt a bit concerned. Julie dragged her away from the bulletin and back into the Great Hall. </p>
<p>As they approached the table she called out, “Everyone take a look at your newest Gryffindor beater, the stunning Marlene Mckinnon!”. </p>
<p>Mary whooped and Lily clapped enthusiastically. Remus even offered up a smile.</p>
<p>“Where did James and Sirius go?”, Peter asked. </p>
<p>Julie had sat down next to Mary, who wrapped an arm securely around her, and she responded, filling in the group that Sirius had not been on the list and James had gone after him. </p>
<p>Julie saw a flash of concern flash across Remus’s face before it was replaced by annoyance. She assumed he might end up being the one who had to deal with Sirius’s bad mood, a fate Julie wouldn’t wish on anyone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh he’s just so cute, isn’t he Jules?”. </p>
<p>“Sorry?”. </p>
<p>“Pay attention. We’re talking about Dirk!”. </p>
<p>“Oh yes, of course,” Julie nodded vigorously at Mary, “He’s got uh, very… dreamy eyes?”. </p>
<p>“He really does,” Mary sighed, gazing at him from across the Great Hall. </p>
<p>Internally, Julie sighed. That had felt almost like a test, a test of her own ability to disguise herself as fitting in. She had noticed how everyone was more interested in boys this year, but those feelings hadn’t kicked in for her yet. At least Marlene had remained sane too. </p>
<p>Lily laughed at something Mary had whispered to her, the sound carrying out into the Great Hall. Julie looked up at Lily, and her smile and her stomach felt weird. Must be the food this morning. She pushed her plate away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie blinked blearily. It was so stuffy in the History Of Magic classroom. Remus seemed to be the only person who could pay any attention. Good thing she hadn’t fallen asleep like Coriander Fortescue had last week. Lily had shaken her awake and the whole experience had been very embarrassing for the lot of them. Lily liked to be in charge, that was something Julie had noticed about her. And she was good at it. Julie thought it was very cool how confident she could be. </p>
<p>Julie wasn’t usually very confident. She didn’t like to give presentations ever in class, and she didn’t like to wear interesting clothes like Mary when they had free dress days. And she didn’t really like meeting new people very much. </p>
<p>Lily looked very nice today. Mary had told her about some new spell that made her hair very shiny, and it hung down her back in all its glory right now. Julie resolved to tell her after class how good it looked. She tried to refocus on what Professor Binns was saying, but her mind drifted again and she began to doodle on her parchment. </p>
<p>Lilies. </p>
<p>Finally, the class ended, and Julie jumped up to go over to Lily, however, she was already halfway out the door and she called out to them right before she left entirely.</p>
<p>“Got to go meet up with Sev! See you lot later!”<br/>Mary tutted as she exited the classroom with Julie. </p>
<p>“Lily needs to ditch that prat. Honestly, after what he did to Marlene last week!”.</p>
<p>Julie was inclined to agree with Mary. Severus was a slimeball and always meant everyone but Lily. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t even make any sense! The bastard is a half-blood himself, but he runs his mouth worse than some of the nastier purebloods”.</p>
<p>Mary let out a laugh at that, and Julie grinned wide. Whenever Mary laughed it felt like the two of you were the only people in the world. She had that kind of star power over people. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Professor Rosewood from last year hadn’t returned as the DADA teacher this year. She apparently had family troubles, and she had been replaced by an older man who used to work at the Ministry. It was clear that his occupation had been a desk job from the way he sometimes seemed to scare himself with his descriptions of what dark magic you could find if you were looking for it. That, and he had no good stories for them. </p>
<p>Julie’s Dad thought that the job was cursed. He would discuss it any chance he got, but usually, her Mum would try to prevent that. </p>
<p>“You Potters are all so suspicious,” she would huff, but everyone could tell she wasn’t really annoyed. </p>
<p>Julie felt good about her classes this year. She and the girls all studied together and they all had different strengths, so they were able to help prepare for tests. She and Lily were the most academic and would often stay at the Library for an hour longer than the M’s to keep revising. </p>
<p>Julie sometimes felt like their study sessions were the only times she got to see Lily because she spent all her other free time with Snape. I mean, they had known each other the longest, but why didn’t Lily spend more time with Julie? And Mary and Marlene of course. </p>
<p>Julie looked up from her textbook, where she had been staring at the same word for the past five minutes to see Lily hurrying over to the desk she was sitting at. She felt a flurry in her stomach as the red-headed girl approached. </p>
<p>But it was normal to be excited to see your friends. This was normal. </p>
<p>Lily slung her books onto the table with a resounding thump. Her eyes were bright with anger and her red hair was wild around her head like a halo. </p>
<p>“I can’t stand them!”. </p>
<p>“You can’t stand who?” said Julie, with a sinking heart. </p>
<p>“The Marauders,” she scoffed. “I don’t know how you came out so nice and James so horribly”. </p>
<p>“He’s really not that bad Lily. All their pranks are harmless. And funny”. </p>
<p>Julie hated it when Lily got into these kinds of moods. James was her twin brother, but Lily was her- Lily was her best friend. She didn’t want to have to pick sides, but she couldn’t not defend James! And their pranks really were never that bad. That one they did with the bubotuber pus last week had needed to be cleaned up, yes, but no one got hurt by it!</p>
<p>“Come on Lily lets just study. I need help with my Potions essay, I really don’t get why Wiggentree bark needs to be  fresh, and I know you understand because you’re a Potions genius”. </p>
<p>Lily sighed, “The bark needs to be fresh because otherwise it becomes less potent, and therefore less powerful. I’ll help you with the rest of your essay, but tell James and Sirius they need to lay off Sev. They might actually listen to you”. </p>
<p>She made a fair point, they might listen to Julie. Well, fine. She would tell them to go easy on Snape for a bit. Not forever though. </p>
<p>“Deal” she stuck out her hand to shake. </p>
<p>Lily met her in the middle and they shook on it, and when they each let go, Julie felt the absence of Lily’s hand more than she was willing to admit to herself. For now she would just be happy that Lily had calmed down a bit and they were no longer arguing. Plus, she had one more trick up her sleeve. </p>
<p>Julie reached down into her bag and pulled out a chocolate frog, which she passed across the table to Lily. She had learned this trick from her mother, who used to always give her and James sweets when they needed a “pick-me-up”. And Julie had tested this trick on Remus, and seemed to go over very well. She was developing a plan to fool him into being her friend through chocolates. </p>
<p>Lily grabbed the frog and smiled and Julie thanked the wizard gods that her skin didn’t show her blush. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julie walked into the high ceiled potions room with her head down and made her way over to her desk in the far corner of the room as the other students entered the room. </p>
<p>“New partners!”, boomed Professor Slughorn, clapping his hands together. </p>
<p>Immediately the room broke out into outrage. James and Sirius were particularly vocal about wanting to stay together, but Julie knew for a fact they were also the reason the groups were changing. </p>
<p>She quickly looked to Lily, hoping to be paired off with her, but she was already with Remus. To her left she saw that Mary had paired off with Thea Strix. Julie felt her anxiety building at the prospect of having to be paired off with someone she didn’t know very well and she looked to her right somewhat frantically. </p>
<p>Marlene was standing right next to her and Julie jumped in her surprise, knocking over her cup of chopped up nettles.</p>
<p>“Oh no! I’m sorry Julie let me help,” Marlene immediately began to gather up the nettles. </p>
<p>Before Julie knew it, Marlene had all the nettles back in the cup and was standing in front of her with rosy cheeks. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be partners?”.</p>
<p>“Of course I do!”</p>
<p>Julie grabbed Marlene’s hands to celebrate, but she noticed Marlene wince. She pulled back to take a closer look at Marlene’s hands and saw the small cut on the pad of her thumb. </p>
<p>Marlene tried to pull her hand away, “It’s nothing. It barely hurts,” but Julie would have none of it. </p>
<p>“Don’t be silly,” Julie placed her hands on her hips and tried to channel some of Lily’s energy when she was telling off the Marauders, “If I don’t use the kit now, when will I ever use it. And I just know that if it is unused by the end of the year my mom will be a little bit disappointed”. </p>
<p>Marlene cracked a small smile at that and Julie grinned at her, grabbing her hand back. She selected a small bandage that was infused with magical sticking agents to keep it attached. It was also pink, and had a pygmy puff on it. </p>
<p>Slughorn called out that everyone should be approximately halfway done with their potions by now and the two girls scrambled to get back to their work.</p>
<p>Julie had to admit that she much preferred working with the cheery blonde than with her former partner, Reinhold Raywood. He had always wanted to talk about the latest bugs he found, which was sweet at first, and then less sweet after several weeks of it. He was paired with Coriander Fortescue now, and she seemed to be actually fascinated by Reinhold’s breakdown of his latest find. Julie smiled softly to herself and refocused on her potion.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>